Owners of vehicles (for example, pickup trucks) having cargo beds may use their vehicles for recreational purposes (such as camping or picnics), for construction or renovation projects, or for a variety of other purposes. Such activities may involve a user standing and working outside the cargo bed. Such activities may involve items such as multiple tools and other implements or devices. Locations for positioning items not currently being used may be limited to the ground or the cargo bed. Storing items in the cargo bed may require the user to constantly reach into the cargo bed. However, depending on the position and orientation of the vehicle with respect to the user and the contents of the cargo bed, it may be inconvenient for the user to constantly reach into the cargo bed.